Trader Tinka
Trader Tinka (or Bumbleunder) is a NPC who visits Tinkatolli 3 times a week for 24 hours on each occasion. He is always accompanied by a huge trolley of junk items. When Trader is in Tinkatolli he asks for five different items that will be findable while he is online in return for two items seeds and TinkaPoints. Everytime before Trader comes online the Tinkazette will announce the time and day he will be coming to let people know. There are 6 different badges earned by trading with Trader. How to Trade To trade with Trader you will need to click on him. It will then bring up what he needs and what he will give you in return for trading. If you don't have the items he needs it will show you which you need to find and you will not be able to trade until you find them. If you have the items he needs click on the red "Click to Trade!" button in the center of the menu. Then your Trade will be complete! A pop-up will appear on how many trades you have had so far and badges if you had earnt one. The reward items, seeds and Tinkapoints will be automatically added to your account. History When Trader was first came to Tinkatolli in April 2011, he came only once week and could be found in any room (not just Canopia). The time and date for his arrival was also not announced in Tinkazette and was always a surprise to many Tinkas. On January 6th 2012 when Trader ribbons were first introduced. Trader is now always found in Canopia at the bottom of the popsicle stick bridge. His arrival time and day is announced in the Tinkazette hours or even days in advance. And he now comes to Tinkatolli three times a week. On March 9th 2012 it was announced in the Tinkazette that you will no longer need to drag and drop items on to Trader to trade with him but you will need to just click a button and it will be instant. Seasonal Appearances During Halloween 2011 Trader came to Tinkatolli twice and had changed his appearance for the very first time to a skeleton. His name was changed on the trade interface to 'BumbleUnderworld'. He gave away Dracula Teeth both times. During Christmas 2011 Trader wore a santa hat. He came to Tinkatoll 4 times. On three visits he gave away a red, orange and white bauble. During St. Patricks Day 2012 Trader's appearance didn't change but he gave away a clover safety-pin. Badges/Trades There are 3 trader badges at the moment. *'Jr. Trader' (Trade once) *'Trader Tiro' (Trade 5 times) * Trader X (Trade 10 times) Badges/Ribbons Lightning Trade'''r (1st place) '''Turbo Trader (2nd - 10th place) Nifty Fifty (11th - 50th place) Trivia *There was once a bug that said the old style peg was a new unusual when it was a junk for trader. *Trader was the first to give out the Dala Egg *There have been very rare occasions were Trader has asked for or given makeables *Trader used to base his trades on user ideas, but stopped once he started giving ribbons *On many occasions Trader has not come at the right time and has been delayed by 30 minutes *The idea for Trader came from Johannes (or Jilicht as his Tinkatolli username) while he helped Tinkatolli